My Little Gravity Falls
by Periwinkle PB
Summary: Twilight was exploring the Castle of The Two Sisters, when she finds a mysterious portal. Twilight believes Celestia would know, but she doesn't! Where will this portal lead Twilight and Pinkie? There are too many Genres to fit in the two Genre slots, so I'll list them all! Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Humor (I think). Oh, wait, that's not much... oh well. Enjoy!
1. Trap

Chapter 1

 _ **Hi! This is my first story, don't judge thank you. Enjoy ;3**_

Twilight walked along the bleak halls of The Castle of the Two Sisters. She was observing every suspicious nook and cranny for a secret doorway. Her wings ready if she stepped into a trap.

Twilight had been looking all day and was pretty tired, so she sat down on a stone bench for a break. Suddenly, the floor beneath the bench gave way to a trap! Twilight was so shocked in fear that she couldn't move. All she could do was let herself and the crumbling bench fall into the abyss.

 _ **Sorry it was a short chapter, I didn't have much to put in there. :l**_

 ** _6/13/2016 Edits: Edited some of the content. And changed Author note format to my recent style_**


	2. Hole

_**Hey guys! Yay, a new chapter! I had trouble trying to make a new chapter. Wow, I'm such a newbie! Well, enjoy!**_

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Twilight shrieked as she fell. She tried to fly, but her wings stuck where they were, which was not flying. 'What am I going to do?!' She thought, going through every procedure of how to get out of something like this in her head. "My horn!" Twilight gasped. She teleported back up to the stone floor. 'That was close,' she thought, then sighed in relief.

Twilight stood at the mouth of the hole curiously. "Hello?" She hollered down. No answer. She looked around for a rock. "Now where's one that would- AHA!" Twilight beamed at a boulder about the size of her head. She used her magic to pick it up, hovered it over the hole and dropped it.

A minute later she heard a distant thump. "Oh my," she whispered to herself, "That's a long drop." Twilight looked at her wings then at the hole. "Here goes nothing," she gulped. Then she dropped down the hole.


	3. Say Whaaat!

_**Wow, three chapters in ONE day? Man, I'm on a roll! Enjoy! ;3**_

"Three… two… one!" Twilight yelled. Her wings spread out like an eagles as she gracefully flapped her wings down into the hole(remember, she was already falling). Twilight sparked a light with her magic as she sank deeper. She finally reached the bottom, and landed on top of the rock she dropped. She hopped off and looked around.

The floor was a sickly green, covered with debris that had been collecting over the ages. The walls were stone like the other walls in the castle, and covered with moss and vines.

'The whole purpose of this room is to have something in it obviously, but where is it?' Twilight thought to herself. Twilight's light spell only went so far, so she could only see a six foot radius of the room. Twilight slowly walked forward looking at every piece of debris, moss, and vine in amazement at how this room hasn't caved in, and how the moss and vines are still alive with no sunlight. But hey, this is Equestria. Twilight was so mesmerized that she didn't even notice the steps in front of her. After taking a few more steps, she tripped. "Huh?" Twilight looked up in confusion, rubbing her head. She gasped at the sight of a...portal!


	4. Know

Three chapters in **one** day? No writers block for me! The writing river is flowing gracefully! Enjoy! ;3

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Where do you think it goes?" Twilight asked. Princess Celestia stared at the portal intensely. When Twilight found the portal she instantly thought Princess Celestia would know. The rest of the main six were there too, and so was Princess Luna.

It was a few days later due to the Princesses duties, so Twilight had plenty of time to put up a few torches.

Pinkie was playing a game jumping to rock to rock letting the Princesses do their business. Fluttershy was in the corner of the room, she was too scared to go any closer to the portal (PS: I forgot to tell you the portal looks like a mirror but most of you already know that). Rainbow Dash was flying, looking very bored. She was hoping for something more cool. AppleJack was standing with Fluttershy, trying to persuade her to come over to the group. Rarity was looking at the vines, having a burst of inspiration for a new line of clothing.

Princess Celestia was in deep thought still staring intensely at the portal. Princess Luna had a worried look on her face, as if she knew something that no one else knew.

"Do you know where it goes?" Twilight asked anxiously.

"I-I don't," Celestia said hesitantly.

"WHAT?!" the mane six gasped.

"I don't know where it goes, I didn't even know this room existed." she said.

Princess Luna started creeping back silently. But Pinkie Pie was too quick.

"Do _you_ know anything about the portal Princess Luna?" Pinkie asked suspiciously.

"Um… no?" Princess Luna pasted a big smile on her face. But when Princess Celestia gave her an intimidating stare, she gave in.

"I do. Gather around," She sighed.

Yay! Story time!" Pinkie exclaimed, and everyone listened to Princess Luna as she told the tale.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

So people do you like the story so far? please say with a review! Bye! ;)


	5. Can I go?

**_Hey guys I'm doing a new style of authors notes. This chapter is long, it's like, the longest chapter I've ever written so far. This is Luna's story that was about to start in the last chapter but I decided to make it a whole new chapter. Enjoy! ;3_**

"Long ago before I was banished, I was exploring the castle. No one in the castle knew every single secret that Celestia and I's parents have put in it, and I was very young-"

"Get on with it!" Rainbow Dash spat. Luna sighed in frustration.

"Any way, I have been exploring all day, and I was very exhausted. So I sat on that very stone bench. Then, as you know, I fell. I found the portal, I hid it from everypony, never said a word about it. I didn't even talk about it in the journal of the two sisters! I was too afraid that Celestia would found out."

Luna stared at everypony, waiting for an answer. But even Pinkie was speechless.

"We should see where it goes, just in case." Rarity suggested, finally breaking the silence.

"I agree," said Princess Celestia.

"Who is with Rarity?" Luna asked, then raised her hoof.

"I am," everypony agreed.

"Then it is settled." Princess Celestia said, "who would like to volunteer?"

No one raised their hoof. No one said a word. Fluttershy was still hiding in the corner. Rarity looked around trying to look unworthy to go. Rainbow suddenly hollered, "I CAN'T GO! I GOTTA DO… A THING!" She bolted up the hole as quick as a bullet. 'That's very unusual for Rainbow." Twilight thought.

"Can I go?" Pinkie asked with a smile too large to fit her face. Everyone looked at Pinkie as if she just became an alicorn. Even Celestia.

"I-I guess…" Celestia said hesitantly.

"YAY!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Wait, Pinkie's going?" Rainbow cried, "and no, I **wasn't** spying."

"Who else?" Celestia said. She looked around at everypony.

"I'll go." Twilight boldly said.

"Darling, are you sure about this?" Rarity asked giving a worried look. Twilight gave her a 'are you really asking this question?' look.

"I guess you are," Rarity said.

"Well, time for you to get ready, and pack light," Luna said, giving a quick nod.

Everyone got up from where they were sitting and started doing their own way of getting up. Except Fluttershy.

A few minutes after the rest left, she finally got up and starting inching toward the hole. After she was under the hole she relaxed, looked up, glanced at the portal, and said, "Oh non." Then left.

 _ **Just saying, Fluttershy spoke in french I looked it up on google translate. I was bored. Like what I said last chapter, do you like the story so far? That Twilight and Pinkie are going? That RD was NOT spying? Was it funny? Please say in a review! See ya next chapter!**_


	6. IN TO THE PORTAL!

_**Hey guys! It's the day Twilight and Pinkie go through the door! Enjoy! ;3**_

It was the day. Everypony was in the strange portal room saying their good-byes.

"Darling are you sure all you need is that one book?" Rarity asked Twilight.

"For the millionth time yes! There are spells in it that can help Pinkie and I if we're in any trouble!" Twilight said, "Pinkie, where is your stuff?"

"I'm not bringing anything!" Pinkie said, almost yelling because she was so excited. Before Rarity could flip out. Princess Celestia said that it's time to go.

"BYE!" Pinkie yelled. Jumping through the portal.

"Good bye everypony I'll miss you!" Twilight said jumping through as well.

 **Pinkie Pov**

The portal was crazy! There were flashing colors everywhere and I really do mean everywhere! In my eyes, in my hooves, in my mouth! Then I started feeling loopy! All the flashing colors were making me dizzy! Also my body was feeling weird! The flashing colors started to fade and blur, and I was out cold.

 **No Pov**

Twilight woke up, dazed and confused. She looked around, and got up. 'My hooves!' Twilight thought looking at what used to be hooves. They were replaced with hands. "Not again." Twilight murmured. She got to her feet and looked around.

The room had a lot of boxes piled around. There was a window spreading a dim light everywhere. Behind her the portal stood, standing out from everything in the room. Also behind her, Pinkie Pie lying on the floor still asleep.

"Pinkie? Pinkie wake up!" Twilight whispered. Pinkie's eyes popped open and darted everywhere to get a good look of the place.

"Twilight where are-" Pinkie started. Then she looked at herself in the portal mirror. "What are we?" Pinkie asked, looking at her very pink hair.

"Humans I believe. The last time I was one I was at a High school. And I was older looking."

Twilight looked in the mirror to see what she looked like. Her hair was the same. Her skin was a a very tan color. She wore a purple sweater vest with a mid length sleeve white shirt, a black skirt with her cutie mark on it, black mary janes and white socks. Pinkie mimicked Twilight, she stood up and looked in the mirror. Her hair was the same as ever. Her skin was a peach color. She wore a pink shirt with overalls (The overalls were overall shorts), pink socks, and sneakers.

"Lets find a way out of here," Twilight said. She looked for a path through the boxes. There was one right in front of the mirror. Twilight walked calmly along the path, Pinkie seemed to have mastered her legs and was skipping. After a little bit they found a door. Twilight put her finger to her mouth, and Pinkie nodded. Twilight took a deep breath and opened the door.

 _ **Ha ha! Cliffhanger once again! Do you like their outfits? I just chose what they would look good in. See you next chapter!**_


	7. Mabel And Dipper

**Twilight Pov**

I opened the door to be blinded by a bright light. Once my eyes a justed, me and Pinkie appeared to be in a gift shop. There was a redheaded teen that I supposed she was suppose to be the clerk, was reading a magazine. A young girl wearing a purple sweater with a cat sticking it's tongue out was talking to a young boy with a striped shirt. Then a boy wearing a orange-red shirt with a navy blue vest, gray shorts, and a hat with a pine tree on it walked through a door that said, 'Staff Only', reading a book.

 **No Pov**

Suddenly, an old man wearing a suit, glasses, eye patch and fez stormed up to them. "You're not supposed to be in there," he said. Pinkie giggled the man's funny clothing.

"Oh we're sorry," Twilight pasted a big smile on and beckoned Pinkie to follow. Pinkie skipped ahead of Twilight and slammed into the girl in a sweater that was mentioned earlier.

"Oh my goodness! Are you ok?" the girl asked helping Pinkie up. Pinkie nodded.

"Why is your hair pink?" the girl asked.

"I was born-" Pinkie started, but Twilight covered her mouth.

"She dyed it," Twilight quickly said.

Pinkie took off Twilight's hand and said, "I'm Pinkie Pie! What's your name?"

"I'm Mabel," Mabel said, "what's your name?" She pointed to Twilight.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle," Twilight replied.

"Hey guys, let's go to my room," Mabel said.

Twilight and Pinkie had no choice but to follow.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"You live in this place? It's cool!" Pinkie said, bouncing on Mabel's bed with her.

Twilight was looking around Mabel's room. She saw there was another bed and was curious.

"Who sleeps there?" Twilight asked curiously.

"My twin brother Dipper. He'll probably come back soon. I think he's exploring the woods for monsters." Mabel said making a funny face while saying 'monsters.' Pinkie started laughing like mad. Twilight eyes widened at the sound of monsters. Then Mabel's face lit up like a firework.

"Why don't we have a sleepover?!" Mabel suggested. Pinkie immediately stopped laughing.

"YES!" Pinkie screamed. She started jumping again. They both started laughing.

"I'm gonna go," Twilight said. Neither Mabel or Pinkie heard her, so she just went.

 **Twilight Pov**

I was walking through the woods with my spell book. I was going to see if magic worked here. I found a small clearing. 'Perfect to test a spell to pick up something.' I thought. I placed my book down in front of me and tried to do the spell. Slowly but surely, the book started to hover. It was very easy once I got used to how to use magic in this world without a horn. Suddenly, a young boy tackled me. He got up and started reciting something from a strange book in Latin.

"Maleficus transiri incolatus vestri tempore nova rerum!"

He looked like he was waiting for something to happen. I started to translate the words in my head. 'Be gone witch, live your days in a new universe? Why would he- oh. He must have seen me pick my book up with magic.' I thought.

"There's not gonna be a portal, I'm not a witch," I said rolling my eyes. I got up and started toward him to look at his book. He started backing away. I gave up trying to walk up and look at it. So I used my magic.

"Hey!" he said trying to grab his book again, but my magic was too strong. The book cover had a six finger hand with the number 3 on the hand. I read the page he was reading and started laughing.

"I can't be a witch, they look nothing like me! They have to use a wand!" I said between giggles.

I handed him his book back, and he blushed with embarrassment.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, what's your name?" I said, holding out my hand.

"Dipper," he said, shaking my hand Then I noticed.

"Hey, you must be Mabel's brother."

"How do you know my sister?"

"My friend Pinkie bumped into her in that… gift shop."

"The Mystery Shack?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Let's go back."

"Ok."

I followed Dipper through the woods. A few minutes later it was dark and we were there. I followed him up to his room, and when we got back Pinkie and Mabel were with two other girls. Pinkie was singing karaoke while the other girls were listening. Pinkie stopped singing when she saw me walk in.

She hugged me and said "where were you? It was getting dark and you still weren't back. Who's he?" Pinkie said, eyeing Dipper suspiciously.

"Yay Dipper's back!" Mabel hollered. She turned off the karaoke machine and hugged Dipper.

"Mabel, Grenda, Candy, and I were doing karaoke! Wanna join?" Pinkie asked.

"I'll pass," I said. I wanted to talk to Dipper.


	8. Pinkie

_**Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. Summer break started had a vacation and I was really busy. Enjoy! ;3**_

 **Pinkie Pov After Twilight left**

I was so excited for a sleepover, that all I heard was Twilight mumble and leave. She probably had to use the bathroom or something.

"I'm gonna go call Candy and Grenda." Mabel said as she jumped off the bed.

"Who are they?" I asked still jumping on Mabel's bed.

"My other friends," she replied, "you'll like them."

A few minutes later which seemed like **forever** , but she finally came back to the room and looked out the window. I had nothing else to do so I looked outside the window too.

After what I would think was twenty minutes, two girls were walking down a path toward the Mystery Shack (I know that because suspicious Dipper said that). Mabel bolted down and I followed her skipping. I got down there and Mabel was with two girls chatting.

One girl was short with a mint green striped shirt, a skirt, glasses, and long black hair. The other girl was tall and wore a pink shirt that said cool, shorts, and her brown hair in a pony tail.

Mabel noticed me and said, "Candy and Grenda, Pinkie. Pinkie, Candy and Grenda."

"Hi!" I exclaimed, "what are we gonna do?"

"I'm glad you asked," Mabel said, "we should start with a game of would you rather!"

"Yay!" Candy and Grenda chimed, then ran upstairs.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You'll see," Mabel said, then galloped after her friends.

 _ **If your disappointed I didn't do the chat between Twilight and Dipper, I'm sorry. I don't haven't gotten an idea for it yet. See ya next chapter!**_


	9. My Dimension

**Present Time No Pov**

Twilight crept down the old stairs each one moaning over the weight of her body. When she got down she heard mumbling on the porch outside. She silently tip toed to the door, when she heard Dipper saying in frustration, "What are they?! They're not Witches, they're not like anything in this book! Ugh!" Twilight was startled by the sudden noise, but she didn't hesitate and opened the door outside. Dipper didn't notice and was scanning the book again. She dropped on to the couch beside him, leaning over to take a peek. Dipper paused before looking over to see Twilight staring at him also.

"Hello…" Twilight calmly said with a small smile.

"Hey," Dipper said icily.

"Soooooooo, can I have a look at that…book?" Twilight asked, with a curious look in her eye.

Dipper looked at the book, then Twilight.

"O-okay," he hesitated. He handed the book to Twilight. Twilight opened the book to the first page of the book and started to scan each page like Dipper.

"No, no, no, no, no..." She said after looking at each page. After about two to three minutes, she finished the book.

"I'm not anything in this book," she calmly stated.

"WHAT?!" Dipper cried, "you have to be at least one of them! The author must have your species in the book!"

"Well the 'author' does not know my species, I am from another dimension," Twilight said. Twilight stood up and walked toward the door. She opened the door then turned her head to Dipper.

"And has the the author been to my dimension?"


	10. Karaoke

**Present Time No Pov**

Twilight opened the door to the attic and saw that Pinkie was doing Karaoke again.

"Hey Twilight!" Mabel said, "wanna join? We've all gone already."

"No thank you," Twilight replied. She sat on Mabel's bed listening to Pinkie sing.

After she finished Mabel,Candy, and Grenda clapped and cheered.

"Now Twilight, I giveth you a final offer to do karaoke. Pleeeeeeeaase!" Mabel begged. She held the microphone in her hands offering it to Twilight. Twilight rolled her eyes with a grin on her face and grabbed the microphone.

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" Pinkie cried. Twilight flipped through the looking for a good one.

"Ah, this one looks good," Twilight stated.

"I was scared of dentists and the dark

I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations

Oh, all my friends are turning green

You're the magician's assistant in their dreams

Oh, and they come unstuck

Lady, running down to the riptide

Taken away to the dark side

I wanna be your left hand man

I love you when you're singing that song and

I got a lump in my throat because

You're gonna sing the words wrong

There's this movie that I think you'll like

This guy decides to quit his job and heads to New York City

This cowboy's running from the south

And she's been living on the highest shelf

Oh, and they come unstuck

Lady, running down to the riptide

Taken away to the dark side

I wanna be your left hand man

I love you when you're singing that song and

I got a lump in my throat because

You're gonna sing the words wrong

I just wanna, I just wanna know

If you're gonna, if you're gonna stay

I just gotta, I just gotta know

I can't have it, I can't have it any other way

I swear she's destined for the screen

Closest thing to Michelle Pfeiffer that you've ever seen, oh

Lady, running down to the riptide

Taken away to the dark side

I wanna be your left hand man

I love you when you're singing that song and

I got a lump in my throat because

You're gonna sing the words wrong

Oh lady, running down to the riptide

Taken away to the dark side

I wanna be your left hand man

I love you when you're singing that song and

I got a lump in my throat because

You're gonna sing the words wrong

Oh lady, running down to the riptide

Taken away to the dark side

I wanna be your left hand man

I love you when you're singing that song and

I got a lump in my throat because

You're gonna sing the words wrong

I got a lump in my throat because you're gonna sing the words wrong"

Mabel stared in awe after she was finished. Pinkie was speechless. Candy and Grenda were… doing something (sorry).

"What?" Twilight questioned.

"You... were...AWESOME!" Mabel squealed, "you were just like, awesome! Youre singing was like, awesome! Everything was AWESOME!" Pinkie was nodding so fast it was like her head was going to fall off. Twilight blushed with embarrassment and grinned.

"Woah, it's that dark already?" Mabel stopped flailing around to look outside.

"We better get to sleep…" Candy started, "AND TELL GHOST STORIES!" Grenda finished.

"YAAAAAAY!" Pinkie yelled. Everyone laid down sleeping bags and got pjs on. Mabel let Twilight and Pinkie borrow some pjs. Mabel turned the lights out and everyone laid on their sleeping bags.

"Hey where's Dipper?" Twilight whispered.

"He always goes to a different room to sleep when I have sleepovers," Mabel replied, "anywho…" Mabel whipped out a flashlight, she turned it on and put it under her chin.

"Who wants to go first?"

 _ **I DO NOT OWN THE SONG THAT TWILIGHT SUNG. THE SONG IS 'RIPTIDE' BY VANCE JOY.**_


	11. Spooky Story

Mabel's grin looked creepy from the light below her chin. She looked around for anyone who wanted to go.

"Really, no one?" she sighed. Pinkie bolted up sitting straight on her sleeping bag.

"I WANNA GO!" Pinkie bellowed in an eerie voice. Mabel perked up and handed the flashlight to Pinkie. Pinkie cleared her throat and begin.

"There was once a dark, dark, town. And in that dark, dark, town, there was a dark, dark, street. And in that dark, dark, town, on that dark, dark, street, there was a dark, dark, bakery. And in that dark, dark, town, on that dark, dark, street, in that dark, dark, bakery, there was a dark, dark, stairway. And in that dark, dark, town, on that dark, dark, street, in that dark, dark, bakery, up that dark, dark stairway, there was a dark, dark, room. And in that dark, dark town, on that dark, dark, str-"

"GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" Grenda said excitingly. "Please," Candy finished.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy…" Pinkie sighed, "now where was I… Oh yeah! And in that dark, dark, room, there was a dark, dark wardrobe. Andinthatdarkdarktownblahblahblahblahdarkdarkbakery," Pinkie took a giagantic gasp, "and in that dark, dark, wardrobe," everyone leaned in, ready to get scared. Well, except Twilight. Twilight knew what was going to happen. She's heard this "scary" story before.

"There, was….." Pinkie paused for effect, "A SURPRISE PARTY JUST FOR YOU!" Pinkie screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone shrieked with laughter, even Twilight joined in. Everyone was laughing so much that Pinkie started glowing pink.

'Uh oh, this again,' Twilight thought. (If you haven't seen Equestria Girls Friendship Games, you no get reference T3T) She tugged Pinkie down before anyone saw her floating.

"Hey, we, uh, should go to, bed! Uh, yeah, what time is it?" Twilight managed to stammer out.

"Uhhh…. let me see." Mabel replied glancing at the clock, "hokey pokey! It's 1:00 am! Should we go to bed?" Everyone was fine with that, they all were pretty tired anyways. Mabel turned the flashlight off and snuggled into her sleeping bag. Pinkie went in head first, zipped the sleeping bag up and dozed off. To Twilight, she looked like a calipitter. Grenda and Candy thankfully got in normally, Twilight saw. Twilight slipped into hers, and somehow, the moment she closed her eyes, fell into a deep sleep.


	12. The Dream Realm

_**Hey**_ _ **guys! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while! School is so annoying! I have been working on this chapter for a while now, and it was hard to decide what to put in it. But, I hope you enjoy this short chapter of My Little Gravity Falls!**_

Twilight opened her eyes to see her old home where she grew up. She looked down at herself.

"I-I'm a pony again?" She questioned out loud. Out of nowhere, she heard cackling. A cackle that wasn't familiar.

"Hello Twilight Sparkle," a blue portal opened and a yellow triangle with a top hat and bow tie came through.

"W-w-who are you?" Twilight questioned nervously. The yellow triangle cackled some more and replied, "Names Bill Cipher! I'm just a demon trying to destroy the world, no biggy!" Bill Cipher cackled some more, "and you're a pony from another dimension!" Twilight gulped. She has seen many creatures in Equestria, but she had never seen this one.

"What do you want from me?" Twilight interrogated.

"Oh, it's nothing, I just," he took a breath and turned into a fiery, red monster, "WANT ALL OF EQUESTRIA'S MAGIC!" He turned back into his yellow triangular form. "And there's no way you can stop me! HA-HA-HA-HA!" Twilight stared in disbelief. This creature seemed so powerful, to enter her dreams, to know who she _really_ was. It all seemed so… fake. Then she realized.

"Wait, you're not real! This is all just a dream! There's no way you could know who I am!" Twilight declared. Bill looked at her for a second with a smerky _**(I don't know!)**_ look on his face.

"Oh yeah? Well then, ask Pine Tree and Shooting Star! They'll know!" Bill cackled. Flashes of blue light blinded Twilight. "I'll be watching you….!" Bill concluded. More flashes blinded Twilight, and Bill Cipher was gone. Twilight stood in the hollow, dull, house. She just stood there in shock. Twilight then felt a wave of drowsiness come over her. She felt to the ground, her eyelids getting heavier. She couldn't resist the desire of them anymore, and closed them.

 _ **I'll try to make a longer chapter next time. But, please follow or favorite my story! And it would be cool if you put your two cents in the review box below. See ya next time!**_


	13. 8 Miles Per Hour

_**Hey everybody, I'm back with the 13th chapter! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, exams are coming up, and my teachers are givings LOTS of homework. So we left off with Twilight finally meeting Bill Cipher! That's pretty exciting! It's weird how I always like to end chapters with a cliffhanger, even though the chapter's short. Any who, announcement time!**_

 _ **I am going to make a spin off to this story about Pinkie meeting Bill Cipher! There's going to be a lot of humor in it!**_

 _ **There is going to be a question in the authors note at the end, and I really want you to answer it. There will be more information at the bottom.**_

 _ **Happy reading! **_

**Morning, Twilight's POV**

I woke with a start and instantly sat up. I wiped the large drops of sweat off my forehead. 'What… just happened?' I thought, 'I've seen strange creatures before, but this one, Bill Cipher, appears to be _even more_ powerful than what I've encountered so far…'

I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room. Grenda and Candy were still asleep. Mabel was as well. Pinkie was still head first in her sleeping bag. Thank Celestia it was moving. I would have thought she might have suffocated if it wasn't. I slipped out of my sleeping bag and glanced at the clock.

'7:03,' I confirmed, 'I'll get dressed and go find someplace to think. Or something.' I found that Pinkie and I's clothing were carelessly thrown onto Dipper's bed. I plucked them off and looked for a bathroom. After a few minutes of searching (and the incident of opening a peculiar storage closet), I found the bathroom. It was small and, of course, most of it was wood. No one was in it, so I had no problems. I changed clothes and left the, what Mabel called them, 'Pjs', on Dipper's bed. And I headed outside.

* * *

The air outside was humid, and the aroma of Pine hung in the air. A large group of tourists followed that same old man that we first met in this world. I walked down the steps and stared into the woods.

'Who is Pine Tree and Shooting Star? Do I know them?' This thought lingered in my head as I stepped towards the woods. Without thinking, my steps turned to jogging, and then running. I paced my breathing, and was running through the woods. 'Perhaps Dipper would know,' I thought to myself, 'he does have that book.'

I decided to go to the same small clearing that I first met Dipper in. After a few minutes, my long legs lead to a stop, and I was at the clearing. I looked around to see if Dipper was anywhere, and my heart sank a little with the knowledge that he was nowhere to be seen.

"H-hey," a breathy voice said. I turned around quickly, with hair in front of my eyes, to see Dipper. He had sweat all over his face.

"Did you follow me?" I questioned, putting my hands on my hips. He blushed slightly and looked down:

"W-well, I was walking through… the woods," he took a deep breath. 'He must have had to run a lot to keep up with me,' I thought before he continued.

"I was walking through the woods, and I saw you run by very fast," he took another deep breath, "I wanted to see where you were going, so I followed you. Man, you run very fast. Is that a thing in your dimension?"

I giggled at his silly question.

"I guess I did run pretty fast." I replied.

"You guess? You ran about 8 miles per hour!"

"That's pretty slow! Besides, with the amount of time it took me to get here from The Mystery Shack, and the wind speed as I ran, I estimate about 10 miles per hour."

Dipper thought for a second and started laughing. "Why are we arguing about how fast you ran?!" I thought for a moment, and started laughing too. We laughed for a while, but then calmed down. I was smiling, but it stopped once that lingering thought crossed my mind. Dipper noticed this and asked:

"Hey, is everything alright?" My head snapped up at the sound of his voice. I wondered if I should tell him the truth or lie. I decided on the truth.

"N-no, not really. I was actually looking for you when I was running, to ask you a question."

He nodded understandingly, and replied, "what is it?"

"Who's Pine Tree and Shooting Star?"

 _ **Always a cliffhanger, I know. But now for that question! Well, it's more like a contest, but, here it goes!**_

 _ **What is your My Little Pony or Gravity Falls OC? Write it in a review. There will only be two winners, one for each category! (You can't win twice) I will announce the winners in the authors note next chapter!**_

 _ **P.S. The winner will be based on originality, not being a Mary Sue or Gary Stu, and how much I like it!**_

 _ **Good luck! I'll see you next chapter!**_


	14. Truth

_**Hey guys! I am soooo sorry I left you hanging for SO long. I had the chapter ready to go, but I never had the time to post it until now. I shall announce the winners at the end of the chapter, so... yay! Sorry if you're disapointed, I do my best. Whelp, enjoy!**_

 **Dipper's POV**

"Who's Pine Tree and Shooting Star?" Twilight's words rung through my ears. But I only was in shock for a few seconds.

"W-what?" I asked, pretending to be confused.

"Who's Pine Tree and Shooting Star?" She asked again, sounding more serious and direct.

I stared at her, wondering how she knew those names. I tried to avoid it, but the name hung like a fly, not wanting to go away.

"Dipper, do you know who Pine Tree and Shooting Star are?" Twilight demanded, raising her voice and putting her hands on her hips. I sighed. If I was going to be friends, or anything with her, I should tell her the truth.

"Pine Tree and Shooting Star are…" Twilight leaned in closer, "Pine Tree and Shooting Star are my sister and I! Bill Cipher calls us those strange names for some reason, and I don't know why! But how do you know them?! What does Bill want with you? How did he talk with y-" Twilight slapped her hand over my mouth.

"Can I explain, Dipper?" She asked, giggling at me. Probably because I was babbling about Bill.

My face heated up a little, but I ignored it and nodded. She removed her hand from my mouth and started to explain.

"Last night, during a dream, I was back at my old home-" Twilight continued on for at least two minutes. Once she finished, I thought for a moment, before saying:

"Equestria? So this is where you come from? And Bill wants its magic?"

"Yes, I came from Equestria. Equestria has the magic of friendship, which is probably what he wants. Friendship magic is the most powerful thing in my dimension, and Bill must be trying to take it to rule over your world."

"But how do we stop him?"

"I'm not sure yet, but we'll figure it out," Twilight looked up at the sky, "Hey, it's almost noon, we should get back to the shack. Pinkie and Mabel might be getting worried." I simply just nodded, and we started toward the shack.

* * *

 **Pinkie POV, Morning, After Twilight left**

I woke up to the sound of a door closing, and now, I was wiiiiiiiiiiiiiide awake! I zipped out of my sleeping bag and started to wake everyone up.

"Everyone, wake up! Wake up wake up WAKE UP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Candy and Grenda woke up almost **instantly** , but Mabel didn't. Mabel shifted to look at me, and mumbled;

"Ugh, five more minutes."

I giggled and started jumping on her bed. Mabel started grinning and joined me. Then Candy and Grenda grabbed pillows and did the **unthinkable…** they started a pillow fight! Mabel and I joined in and we fought till like, noon or something! Oh… wow… friends…

Oh hey, where's Twilight?

 _ **Well, I hope you enjoyed that! Now for the winners of the contest!**_

 _ **Since no one entered a pony OC, I will announce two winners from the Gravity Falls OC category! P.S. it's a tie**_

 _ **First person that won was... Brian27! Here was their entry!**_

 _ **"Gabriel Stent is a shy lonely boy who would do any thing to make friends, but his quiet nature wards people off. Then he meets Mable Pines, and instantly falls in love, because she doesn't think he's weird or strange in any way. He also finds a friend in Wendy Corduroy who agrees to help Gabriel with Mable"**_

 _ **Congrats Brian27!**_

 _ **The second person that won was... A Guest! (Didn't put in a name) Here was their entry!**_

 _ **"I have 2 OC's named Liam (boy) and Love (girl). Liam is a 10 year old that has photographic memory and likes to wear a plain yellow T-shirt and blue jeans. His twin sister is Love, she is also 10 but is a daredevil and WAY braver than her brother. She wears a yellow tank-top and black leggings. Hope you like them, bye! ( By the way I can't wait for the next chapter, bye again!)"**_

 _ **Congrats Guest!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter... Bye! ;3 3**_


	15. Your Here?

_**Hey, guys! I got the chapter done! Like I said, I'm going to delete the Authors Note, because keeping them is always so annoying! Enjoy!**_

 **Twilight POV, Noon**

Once we returned the Mystery Shack, Pinkie, Mabel, Grenda, and Candy were having breakfast (I don't understand why, because it's noon). Mabel, with a goofy grin on her face, asked where we went while wiggling her eyebrows. I was puzzled by the question and her actions, wondering what she meant. I turned my head to Dipper, and he quickly looked away, blushing.

"We just went for a walk in the woods," Dipper blatantly explained, still looking away.

"Suuuuuuure, **just** a walk…" Mabel snickered playfully with the other girls. Dipper groaned and rolled his eyes, then darted to the stairs.

 **Pinkie POV**

"Hey, Twilight, wanna eat brunch with us? We have pancakes!" I asked, facing Twilight. She hesitated at first, but then smiled, and answered with a 'sure.' She sat down at the last vacant seat, and I passed her some pancakes, and we all ate cheerfully. Well, at least I did!

After a few minutes of silence, I couldn't bare it anymore. "Ya know, what should we do today? Sing more karaoke, play boardgames, look at more of those 'Sev'ral Timez' magazines?"

"I don't know, maybe we could do something we haven't done yet?" Mabel suggested, looking toward everyone for ideas. Candy and Grenda frowned a bit.

"I'm sorry, Mabel. My Grandparents are coming over today and I have to clean my room," Grenda explained.

"And I have to go out of town for the day," Candy said, a sad tone in her voice. Mabel's large smile fell slightly.

"Whaat? Both of you? Well, darn… I hope you guys have fun with that stuff," Mabel smiled, kind of sad smile if you ask me.

* * *

 **Mabel POV**

"Bye, guys!" I called out to Grenda and Candy, as they walked away on the trail to town. Pinkie and Twilight were standing beside me, Pinkie was smiling and waving to them, and Twilight was appeared to be lost in thought. When we went inside, Pinkie seemed to have noticed this too, because she asked, "Is everything alright, Twilight?" She didn't respond. "Twilight?" Pinkie waved her hand in front of Twilight's face. "TWILIGHT!?" The purple haired girl finally snapped out of her trance and just started sputtering out stuff I didn't understand.

"Oh, phew, you're not dead," Pinkie happily sighed, wiping the "sweat" off her forehead, "Why were you soooooo spaced out?"

Twilight stared at her blankly for a bit, before responding, "Sorry, my mind just drifted off, what were we talking about?"

"Nothing really," I explained, "but we still need something to do…" I crossed my arms and held my chin with my hand, and tried to think. I examined the terrain, trying to find something that would be entertaining. Pinkie followed suit and looked around too. She glanced around from the left to the right, then her hair suddenly went on the fritz.

"Ooohoooah!" Pinkie began to jump around and wave her arms, "I'm getting my Pinkie Sense!"

"Pinkie Sense?" I questioned, taking a step back from Pinkie. Pinkie pointed straight up in the air and-

PLOP. A tiny alligator seemed to come from nowhere and fall into Pinkie's curly hair. Twilight looked up at where Pinkie was pointing and gasped for some reason. I just was stunned that there's an adorable little alligator in Pinkie poofy hair.

"Gummy? What are you doing here?" Pinkie took the reptile out of her hair and they shared a long gaze. "Awwww, whatever! Your too cute!"

 **Twilight POV**

"Pinkie Sense?" Mabel questioned while Pinkie was bouncing around. I wasn't aware Pinkie Sense could work here. Pinkie pointed up to the sky and-

PLOP. Gummy fell into Pinkie's hair from nowhere. _How did Gummy get here?_ I thought. I looked up to where Pinkie was pointing to. A sharp gasp escaped my mouth.

"Gummy? What are you doing here?" I heard Pinkie speaking to Gummy, "Awwww, whatever! Your too cute!" I tried to speak but nothing came out as I stared at _it_.

"Uh, Twilight, what are you looking at?" Mabel asked from the other side of Pinkie.

"P-p-p-" I stuttered, "P-portal!" I finally got the message out as I pointed up to the mentioned rip in space and time. Pinkie and Mabel looked up and gasped as well.

"So _that's_ where Gummy came from," Pinkie realized as she glanced at her pet who was chewing on her hair.


	16. Waiting

_**Hey, guys. Sorry, but, this is a short chapter. I also want to promote a new story I'm making: Determination! Yeah, just wanted to say because not many people have read it as of now. I'm really happy that I've been getting requests from people! So I'm planning to make a book of one shots, for all your requests. So far, I've only had My Little Gravity Falls, so don't be afraid to request things from different fandoms! I just need to be familiar with the series/book/whatever. Here's a short list of fandoms that I know: Hamilton, My Little Pony, Gravity Falls, Fullmetal Alchemist, Undertale, and the other ones I state in my bio. Ok, sorry for making your wait for it (Ham reference lol), here's chapter 16...**_

 **The Boutique, Ponyville**

"Has Rainbow Dash came back yet?" Rarity complained as she continued to shine her hooves. During the time Twilight and Pinkie were gone, the girls decided that every day one of them would go to the Castle of the Two Sisters to check if their two friends had returned. Applejack's turn was yesterday, and today was Rainbow's, but she hasn't yet come back.

"Nope. Now, what is taking her so long?" Applejack questioned, who has started to grow impatient as well. Then as if Equestria was burning, Rainbow Dash bolted into the Boutique yelling.

"GUYS TWILIGHT CAME AND TOLD ME THAT SHE AND PINKIE NEEDED HELP!" Rainbow suddenly us racing back to the Castle before any of the others could respond. Applejack swiftly stood up and plopped her hat onto her head before following Rainbow.

"C'mon girls!" Applejack hollered behind her as she ran out of the Boutique, "Our friends need our help!" Fluttershy and Rarity exchanged glances, then went along with the orange and light blue coated mares.

Rainbow Dash was already in the portal room by the time Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy got there. Fluttershy was quivering behind Rarity and Applejack, while Rainbow Dash stood right next to the portal. Applejack looked around the room suspiciously then asked Rainbow:

"Wait, you said Twilight was here, so where is she now?" Rainbow wore a creepy smile on her face and responded:

"She already went through the portal!"

"Why wouldn't she wait here for us to come?"

"There's no time to think about that, let's go!" Rainbow ended the conversation quickly then gestured to the portal. The skeptical blonde mare hesitated, but crept up to the portal and jumped in. Rarity followed her. Fluttershy needed more convincing.

"C'mon!" Rainbow attempted to encourage the scared yellow coated mare, "We have to go save our friends!" Fluttershy mustered up all the courage she had and quietly stepped toward the portal. She glanced at Rainbow, her friend, who still had that peculiar smile on her face. Before Fluttershy went into the portal, she could've sworn she saw Rainbow's eyes glow yellow.


	17. Dear My Little Gravity Falls readers

Dear My Little Gravity Falls readers,

I apologize for not updating in so long. I've kinda forgotten about fanfiction and have just been working on my drawing skills. You guys probably have been waiting (or just forgot about this fanfiction) for an update. So, here's the deal.

I've looked at my story, and I realized I first published this story two years ago! The last time I updated was in December of 2016. My writing style has changed a lot since then, so I've decided to revamp My Little Gravity Falls. I'm going to rewrite the story (and it's probably going to be better) for you guys. (I realized that I kinda left you guys on a cliffhanger, sooooo, oops)

I don't know when the new first chapter will be published, but I'll try to get it out ASAP. And it's not going to be super short like it was (You're welcome people who were annoyed by that) because honestly, it annoys me too. So, just, yeah. My profile is back up and running. Keep an eye on me. You guys truly inspire me (seriously, you're literally the reason I'm rewriting this story).

Love you guys. God bless you!

-Periwinkle PB (formerly CupcakeTurtle4)


End file.
